ella es?
by elcondor
Summary: ya que valka regreso a berk esta dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hijo pero se da cuenta de algo... quien es heather?... astrid es tu prometida? ... lo se mal sumari
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos espero les guste este fic**

**aclaro que CEATD no es de mi autoria (por desgracia ¬_¬) pero si esta historia**

**bueno no los hago esperar... que comience **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¿Que pasa aquí?<strong>

Es un día normal en Berk, pasaron 3 días desde el ataque de Drago Mano Dura, el sol brilla, terribles terrores cantando sobre los tejados, pero había algo diferente desde ese día, faltaba algo, la presencia de alguien, de Estoico Horrendo Abadejo II, jefe de la isla de Berk, padre de Hipo y esposo de Valka.

Pero había una nueva persona en Berk, y es nada más que la madre de hipo que difícilmente se acostumbraba a la vida vikinga (ya que desde 20 años estuvo viviendo con dragones)

Era de madrugada en la isla y Valka decidió levantarse a cocinar, después de un largo intento de hacer algo comestible levanta a hipo alzando la voz pero con un tono dulce.

Valka: Hipo!

Desde la cama había un hipo soñoliento y muy cansado

Hipo: qué pasa? (Tallándose los ojos)

Valka: baja a comer.

En ese momento un escalofrió le rodeaba la nuca y en eso intento evadir el futuro funeral que tal vez le deparaba pero sin lastimar los sentimientos de su madre

Hipo: perdóname mama pero tengo que ir a quitar el hielo y reconstruir los hogares.

Valka: está bien u-u pero cuanto falta para acabar de restaurar todo?.

Hipo: (pensando) hhmmm…. Unas horas, ya casi terminaremos con todo.

Valka: (mas contenta) *u* bien, después de que termines podrías enseñarme la isla, ya que no es igual a como lo recordaba

Hipo: claro mama

En eso, hipo va a su cuarto a despertar a su mejor amigo

Hipo: hora de despertar chimuelo, ya falta poco para restaurar todo

Chimuelo: (risueño) gggggrrrrrr -_-

Hipo: (un poco más despierto) vamos amigo e iremos primero al muelle por pescados, que te parece?

En eso chimuelo se levantó drásticamente abalanzándose sobre su jinete y lamiéndole el rostro

Chimuelo: *¬*

Hipo: jajajjajaja bájate chimuelo, mejor vámonos

Chimuelo: (asiente en afirmación)

Los dos bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con Valka y al verla notan una mirada triste de parte de ella a lo cual se empezó a preocupar Hipo

Hipo: mama estas bien?

Valka: si hijo lo estoy, pero estoy algo triste por no estar con tigo en estos 20 años y ahora veo que no te conozco del todo (intenta no soltar lagrimas pero por desgracia se le escapa una) me siento culpable por no estar aquí en ese tiempo y ahora que regreso me siento sola al ver que ya estas creciendo.

Hipo: (susurrando) mama.. (en eso va lanzándose a su mare para dar un gran abrazo al cual Valka acepto con mucho gusto) lo importante es que estas aquí, ahora, con migo y yo no me iré.

Valka: (un poco aliviada abraza más fuerte a hipo)

En eso se logra escuchar algunos golpes en la puerta lo que hace que Hipo y Valka se separaran

Hipo: iré a ver quien es si?

Valka: si, mientras preparare algunas cosas para salir

Hipo: esta bien

Al abrir la puerta se da cuenta que la causante de esos ruidos no era más que la vikinga mas ruda de todo Berk Astrid Hofferson que de repente se comportava muy coqueta

Astrid: listo para esta tarde?

Hipo: (un poco confundido) esta tarde?

* * *

><p>lo se es un poco corto (que si es corto? es casi nada)<p>

ya lo se pero estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo pero bueno,

ojala les haya gustado... y nos leemos luego XD


	2. Chapter 2

**que tal a todosde ante mano doy muchas grasias a los reviews que me mandaron de verdad que eso ayoda a inspirarme mejor **

**y... bueno... solo un brebe espacio para explicaciones XD**

**en primera estava contemplado publicar este capitulo hace varias semanas atras y por eso se estubo guardando este capitulo durante mucho tiempo (si con lo webon que eres)**

**¬_¬ maldita conciencia**

**pero bueno.. estube muy ocupado en estas vacaciones de invierno (si, pura fiesta en fiesta jajaja)**

**mmmmm callate! e.e tu sin mi que eres? (tu sin mi no piensas ni escribes)**

**.-. cierto.**

**En respuesta a gmcc: solo das click en la parte donde dice *SIGN UP* y llenas los datos que se te piden**

**bueno agregando nada a esto, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**NOTA: ninguno de los personajes es del dominio mio solo soy alguien con una historia que contar**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: el recuerdo y palabras serias<strong>

La tensión se sentía en el aire, valka estaba alistándose para estar un rato con Brincanubes, pero hipo estaba entre la espada en la pared, con un tono de voz algo nervioso

Hipo: O_O esta tarde?

Astrid: (un poco mas confundida) si… (de pronto se empezó a enojar) acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día largo hipo y los demás estaban exhaustos, ya casi acababan por ese día e hipo estaba indicándoles a todos que regresaran a sus hogares….(bueno los que ya estaban construidos XD) Astrid estaba con tormentula listos para irse a casa cuando de pronto miro a hipo que se acercaba para después detenerse frente a ella

Hipo: Astrid has visto a Bocón?

Astrid: mmm… (pensando) no… no los he visto

Hipo: que raro yo también no lo he visto ni a él, ni al padre de patán

Astrid: (extrañada) Paton? Pero si Patan me conto que salió muy temprano de su casa con un enorme barril de hidromiel

Como flecha una idea cruzo por la mente del vikingo a lo cual con una mirada segura le dedico una pregunta a la rubia

Hipo: Astrid podrías hacerme un favor?

Astrid: (O_O) que paso?

Hipo: necesito que me ayudes con algo, hay que ir al gran salón

Astrid: esta bien (-_-)

Los dos vikingos caminaron hacia el gran salón, cuando llegaron Hipo estaba seguro de lo que vería pero Astrid quedo con la sorpresa, ahí estaba Paton y Bocón que se caían de borrachos

Bocón:(muy ebrio) Hipo Hic…. Que haces aquí? Hic..

Paton: (igual que bocon) hipo? hic… jefe... (con cara de pocos amigos) nos salvaste a todos.. Hic… pero a cambio Estoico esta… Estoico esta… (toma un trago de hidromiel) esta… cosechando margaritas…. digo en un descanso eterno (levanta su tarro y brinda) por Estoico (cae de espaldas)

Bocon: (alarmado) Paton! (al levantarse de la mesa dio su primer paso y el ultimo cayéndose al piso)

Hipo y Astrid quedaron mirando fijamente la escena de aquellos dos a lo que hipo impresionado por la actitud de paton, intento levantarlo y volverlo a sentar

Hipo: astrid me puedes ayudar a llevarlos a casa?

Astrid: claro pero con una condición…

Hipo: cual?

Astrid: mañana es el ultimo dia en el que reconstruiremos la aldea no?

Hipo: si

Astrid: (sonrojada) quisiera pasar el dia completo a tu lado hipo -/./-

Hipo: claro, pero estaremos trabajando en las últimas casas y bueno como al mediodía estaré libre

Astros: entonces te acompañare

Hipo: (sorprendido) muy bien pero necesito ayuda con Bocón (señala al vikingo borracho tirado en el suelo)

Pasaron varios minutos batallando con los 2 borrachos para sacarlos del gran salón.

Primero llegaron a la casa de Paton a lo cual hipo le indica a Astrid que siguiera adelante mientras el dejaba al padre de Patan

Hipo: bien señor Mocoso llegamos a su casa

Paton: (un poco mas recuperado) Hipo antes de entrar acércate mas

Hipo: (obedeciendo la orden del vikingo, entonces sintió como Paton lo jalo del cuello para murmurarle al oído)

Paton: (susurrando) cuidado con lo que hagas de ahora en adelante, tu padre era fuerte y nadie le ganaba, pero tu… tu eres otra historia y hay algunos candidatos para quitarte ese puesto (en eso hipo quedo paralizado con esas palabras y después de unos segundos se reincorporo para tocar la puerta del hogar Mocoso)

Al tocar las puertas de esa casa fueron recibidos por Patan que miro a hipo lo cual le indico que cargara a su padre para después despedirse

Hipo: cuídese Paton Mocoso

Paton: no… cuídate tu

**Fin del FLASHBACK**

Hipo recordó todo de golpe y intenta no sonar nervioso

Hipo: (nervioso) hem… no claro que no

Astrid: (sospechando) -_- bueno, entonces vámonos, ya comiste?

Hipo: (aliviado, intentando olvidar aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Paton) no, vamos al gran salón?

Astrid: claro

* * *

><p><strong>bueno que les parecio este capitulo? estoy abierto a sugerencias, mensajes positivos, negativos, amenazas etc.<strong>

**bueno espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad, año nuevo y dia de reyes se despide con ustedes su servidor** **elcondor ****:)**


End file.
